


Waking Nightmare

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fear, Gen, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Present Tense, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Прочь из моей головы, демон! — шипит Эвелина, несмотря на то, что сердце бьётся где-то в горле.
Series: The Herald and her Commander [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 1





	Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 2: Круг

— А, леди Инквизитор, — низкий раскатистый шепот проникает в её голову, обхватывая разум, словно щупальца гигантского морского монстра, которого ей довелось увидеть в одной из книг. — Или мне стоит сказать <i>Вестница Андрасте</i>? Я давно мечтал познакомиться с той, что была выбрана самим Создателем. Или не была?

По спине Эвелины пробегает дрожь. Демон проникает в самые тёмные уголки её сознания, вытаскивая на свет страхи, которые не дают по ночам сомкнуть глаз.

— Как мог Создатель обратить свой взор на мага? — Внезапно голос меняется, и Эвелина застывает на месте. Она не слышала его без малого двадцать лет. Но это отвращение и ужас в тоне отца, когда проявилась её магия, она запомнила навсегда. Она пронесла его с собой через всю свою жизнь. — Магия — это грех. Грязное пятно на поверхности мира.

— Эвелина, — окликает её Солас, но она не слышит его. Она стоит, упершись невидящим взглядом в болотно-зелёное марево Тени.

— Твои родители это знали, и потому отправили тебя в Круг, — продолжает демон, сжимая разум в тисках. — Как скоро это поймут в Инквизиции? Как скоро они увидят, что ты лишь маленькая самозванка. Обманщица, взявшая то, что ей не принадлежит? — в голосе послышалась злая усмешка. — Как скоро Каллен отвернётся от тебя в отвращении? Ведь ты воплощение всего, против чего он выступал. Будь ты в Круге Киркволла…

— Прочь из моей головы, демон! — шипит Эвелина, несмотря на то, что сердце бьётся где-то в горле.

Голос стих, а Тревельян, открыв глаза, видит перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Соласа. Его рука лежит у неё на плече. Она не заметила, когда он подошёл так близко.

— Я в порядке, — едва слышно выдыхает она и вымученно улыбается Соласу. Он явно не верит её прозрачной лжи, но не возражает.

Эвелина оборачивается к остальным обеспокоенным спутникам с решительностью на лице.

— Идёмте. У меня что-то возникло жгучее желание влепить этому демону огненный шар промеж глаз.

— Отличная идея, — тут же подхватывает Хоук. — Я, пожалуй, присоединюсь.

И маленькая группа направляется дальше по переменчивой реальности Тени.


End file.
